Khoas
by FeatheredRed
Summary: I'm not shipping Dick and Klarion... yet. Kidding, I'll try and let it explain itself... If you've ever wondered what a soft side of the witchboy is, you'll find it here. Klarion will learn a lot in this, on his new mission that goes differently than planned. In Season 1 going into 2 Enjoy! *DISCLAIMER* Artist of the cover is starving-fartist on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Khoas- Book 1**

_Hailey M._

_**Chapter 1:**_

Flames engorged the small space between Batman and Wonder Woman as the earth cracked open. Wonder Woman leapt to her right as Batman stumbled and somersaulted closer to the cackling teenager.

"What's wrong Manbat? Can't handle me? Where's your Boy Wonder? Why didn't you send your twerps after me instead?" Klarion's hands blew up into flames and he threw the flaming fire balls at the heroes. The mischievous cat paced around Klarion and mewed frequently.

"What is it, cat? I'm busy!" Klarion glanced at Teekl as he pawed anxiously at his shoe. All of the sudden a car hit Klarion square in the face and he slammed up against a near-by shop. He shook his head and growled as he got up on his feet. Teekl ran after him and rubbed up against his pant legs.

"Don't suck up to me! Look what you did!" He scooped up Teekl in his arms and sneered at Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman.

"I'm bored and you're wasting my time. See you dorks later!" Klarion waved a hand and he burst into flames. All that was left was ash on the pavement. Batman glared at the ash.

Klarion and Teekl poofed into The Light's headquarters. Klarion stomped his way to the main room and slumped down into a chair. Teekl rubbed his head on Klarion's chest and purred.

"Stop it, Teekl. I'm not having a good day and you did not make it any better."

"Meow!" Teekl replied angrily.

"Oh, really? Then why haven't they called me yet, hm?" Just then the watch on Klarion's wrist started beeping. Klarion knit his eyebrows at the cat, and Teekl smirked. Klarion pushed a button and a low voice spoke.

"Did you seek the Justice Leagues latest plans?" it asked.

"No. Thanks to furry face, over here, it was inevitable." Klarion said as he glared at Teekl.

"Boy, you can't let petty things like that get in the way of the smallest missions we send you on. But we have a very important and big one for you and if you screw it up you cannot make up for it." It said sternly.

"Mmm, sounds juicy. Don't worry, it'll be fine. When do I start and where do I go?" Klarion replied.

"You start tomorrow, in New York City. The home of the Avengers. We want you to bring us a powerful mutant. She's new to Gotham heroes and still is young. More details when you're on your way."

"Hmm. I'll leave tomorrow morning. Send me the addresses. Teekl lets pack our things! We're going a long way from home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Khoas- Book 1**

_Hailey M._

_**Chapter 2:**_

"She's said to have teamed up with The X-Men. And single handedly saved the Avengers from certain death."

"Huh, X-Men? What kind of town is this! HA! This is too good." Klarion said as he stroked Teekl. The Light's car just drove up to a New York diner. Klarion got out and snapped his fingers. A blue cat carrier appeared around Teekl.

"Sorry, Teekl. We have to blend in at least a little."

"Mmmmrrrrr..." Teekl laid his ears down and narrowed his eyes. Klarion picked up the carrier and walked into the diner. It was late, so the diner was bustling, and inside it was dim and many people filled the round tables. There was a small stage with a live band playing softly with multi-colored spotlights overhead. Murmurs and excited talking were among the customers along with clacks from the kitchen. Klarion scanned the restaurant for an empty table. He found one in the corner near the right of the stage. He sat himself there and continued to look around for an ordinary girl, as secret identity goes.

Fortunately, The Light found out her real name, because of her criminal records. Klarion found that odd, a "superhero" with a criminal record, but he didn't care. He just needed to get her and go. Scarlet Mathieu was her name; she works as a waitress at this diner. Even though she's young she managed to come up with a fake identity but still using her real name. According to the Light's information these were her work hours.

"Where is she?" Klarion asked impatiently. He narrowed his eyes and swept the stage. Then the lights dimmed a little and a bright spotlight came on the stage. The band stopped playing and a lean girl in a dark maroon dress stepped behind the microphone. She had wavy dark brown hair and light green eyes. The audience below started clapping and whistling. Klarion stayed stiff into place and crossed his arms. He could help but ponder the looks of the girl.

"I hope everyone is having a good time tonight." She said in a smooth voice. The crowd started whooping.

"Good, good. Now let's make it just a little better." She started to adjust the microphone. Then the next time she opened her mouth the most beautiful words came out in melody. Klarion was confused.

"Teekl, is she... singing?" Klarion cocked his head. Teekl just relaxed and started to close his eyes to the serenity music.

"It actually sounds... good." Klarion relaxed and focused on the music and her voice. Teekl realized what was happening and started meowing loudly.

"Shhh! Teekl she's still singing! Don't be rude!" He snapped. Teekl huffed and sat down again.

She sang about Klarion's favorite things without even knowing it. She didn't just sing softly and sweetly, but loud and chaotic too. But still sounding amazing. Klarion never was a music lover, not really a lover at all, but this had his full attention. He _loved_ it. Her voice, her movements to the music, he liked it all. He felt weird, he never felt this way before at all. And he did not know how to react. She sang three songs, bowed then walked off stage. Everyone cheered, Klarion kept his eyes on her. His eyes followed her to a hook where she took an apron off of it and tied it around her waist. She took out a hair tie and tied her hair back, then picked up a notepad and pen and started heading towards Klarion's table. Klarion broke out of his trance.

'_My_ table?' He thought. His eyes got big and he turned to Teekl and said,

"What do I do? What do I say? Why am I asking _you_ this? Aaahh! Teekl!" Klarion was so confused, he's never been this confused in his entire life. Teekl meowed reassuringly. Klarion nodded.

"Right. She's coming to take my order...What should I order?" Klarion tried to calm himself down. Teekl rolled his eyes.

'How annoying this feeling is!' Klarion thought. Then she approached the table and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet, your waitress for tonight. Sorry for the wait. What can I get for you?" She got her pen ready. Klarion's eyes got wide.

"S-ss-scarlet?" Klarion stuttered dumbly.

"Yes, that's my name. Is everything alright?" 'How could I not see this? Crap!'

"U-uhm... I guess I'll have French fries and, uh, water I guess..." Klarion said, avoiding her green eyes. She scribbled down the order and smiled.

"Okay. I'll have that for you in a few min- Oh my goodness! What an adorable cat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Khoas- Book 1**

_Hailey M._

Chapter 3

"Wha...?" Klarion looked at Scarlet, then Teekl. Teekl gleamed and winked at him. Scarlet put her hand in front of the cage and cooed at Teekl.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were..." Klarion stuttered. Teekl was known for biting and attacking anyone who tries to touch him, but Klarion. He would bite hard enough to get clear threw the bone, and even snapped at Klarion once. But now Teekl acted like a completely different cat, Klarion was so surprised he almost gasped out loud. Teekl was actually purring and licking Scarlet's fingers between the bars. Scarlet giggled with delight and scratched him behind the ears.

"He's very fluffy! What's his name? He's very unique, I love his patterns."

"Uh, his name is Teekl. He's never acted this way in front of other people..." said Klarion puzzled.

"Well let's just say I have a way with animals. Oh, I should get back to work, I might get fired. Cute cat! Your food will be right with you." Scarlet said as she got up and started hurrying away. No more than fifteen minutes later she came back with hot French fries and ketchup.

"There you go!" she said as she set the plate down and poured a glass of water. She smiled at him but then took her eyes away from his to look back at Teekl. Klarion still kept his on her green eyes. She bent down and rubbed Teekl's face with her finger. He was now purring louder than ever, and rubbing his entire face on the bars.

"His eyes are just amazing. The most beautiful cat I've ever seen!" Scarlet said.

"...If you want after your shift ends I could tell you more about him." Klarion said slyly.

"Really? That would be great! I'm off in five minutes actually." She said. Then she pried her eyes off Teekl and looked at Klarion. She smirked.

"That's a funny way to do it." She giggled to herself. Klarion looked up from his fries.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. See you soon!" she said as she got up and walked away. Teekl meowed.

"What? I like French fries and ketchup. Tastes almost as good as blood."

"All ready." Scarlet said as she put away the last of her things.

"Okay then. I'll take Teekl out of his carrier." Klarion said, smiling when Scarlet's face got bright. Teekl leapt out of the carrier stretched, then rubbed up against Scarlet's legs.

"Wow! He's that obedient? He'll stay by your side? May I pick him up?"

"Kind of, yes, and well, if he lets you." Klarion replied. Teekl immediately jumped into Scarlet's arms and started purring madly. Scarlet almost squealed with joy. She started stroking and scratching him everywhere. Klarion watched in amazement. He was, again, very surprised at Teekl's behavior tonight. But Klarion whipped his head forward to the sound of a fight ahead of him. It was almost midnight and he thought there would be gang trouble because there usually was in Gotham and Starcity on nights like these.

Klarion would only involve himself in little scraps like these if he was bored, and it was fun to mess around with stupid thugs like this. But he had no intentions at the moment in getting Scarlet into trouble and he was actually in a good mood. The sound of yelling and cursing filled the ally way they were coming up on. Then lots of crashing and sounds of skin hitting bone. Teekl must of heard this and sensed Klarion's tension. He stopped purring and looked at Klarion. Scarlet also looked up.

"What's going on?" she asked in a concerned voice. She tipped her head to see a bunch of men with guns and knives in the ally way cursing.

"Let's just act... casual. Pretend you don't see them." Klarion said. They started walking pass the opening of the ally avoiding eye contact with any of the thugs. But it was too late. One of the punching thugs already spotted them.

"Hey, just stop right there, pretty lady." He slurred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Khoas- Book 1**

_Hailey M._

Chapter 4

He was defiantly drunk. Teekl's fur stood up and he started baring his teeth. The thug started hobbling his way towards Scarlet and Teekl. Klarion frowned and scowled at the other misfits walking behind their leader, giving them a warning. Scarlet held on tighter to Teekl, and he yowled loudly at the thugs.

"Now, now, girl. Put down your kitty and come with us and everything will be fine."

"I...um..." Scarlet started backing away as the leader got closer. Teekl hissed. Klarion stepped forward in between the thug leader and Scarlet and spread his arms out.

"Sorry, but I got to get her home safely and I don't think that could happen if I let you take her." Klarion said sternly, trying to maintain his voice and not start flipping out on these idiots.

"Step away, pretty boy. She's ours..." the leader said as he stumbled forward. Klarion didn't say anything, and he didn't budge.

"Okay... have it the hard way.." The thug said as he got his black gun out. Scarlet's eyes got wide and she held Teekl a little tighter. That was it for him, Klarion was fed up. He just wanted to learn more about Scarlet, and what she did to make him act and feel so weird. Teekl could tell he had had it.

"Meow!" Teekl called loudly to Klarion. Klarion ignored it and his eyes got dark.

"Okay, idiots. I've had enough! Say goodbye to your ugly faces!" Klarion shouted. A circle of flames blew up around him and he waved a hand and the thugs went down like bowling pins. Scarlet gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. She looked at Teekl. Teekl blinked sadly at her and hopped out of her arms to assist Klarion. Scarlet slapped her forehead with her hand that was over her mouth and rolled her eyes. Then she ducked out of the way of the fight.

Klarion was obviously very irritated; he started summoning lightning onto the thugs. They ran into each other trying to avoid the strikes. Klarion got a little too into trying to kill them so Teekl leapt on to his shoulder and chewed his hair and meowed loudly.

"I..! Err...oh yeah... Your right...Crap!" Klarion said as he lowered his arms and the flames blew away. By now the thugs had fled and probably were never coming back again. Klarion walked slowly towards Scarlet as she leaned up against a bus sign with her hands behind her back. Her eyebrows were knitted. She looked unusually calm to be someone who just had witnessed a witch boy lash out on a bunch of thugs with lightning that came from nowhere. Teekl hopped down from Klarion's shoulders and mewed at Scarlet quietly.

"Have something to explain?" she said in a peppy tone to both Klarion and Teekl.

"Well-you see... the lightning... and... wow, stormy out, huh?" said Klarion as he pointed at a clear star-filled sky.

"Master, you should just confess. She knows. I give up." Teekl meowed.

"Teekl, hush!" Klarion snapped.

"She might understand you!"

"I do, Klarion. It's okay. I'm actually surprised at myself for not realizing it was you." Scarlet said scratching her head.

"Well, I- wait. I never told you my name..." Klarion said as he looked at Teekl.

"It's hard to never have heard of Klarion the Witch Boy. Plus, the Avengers keep me updated on any mutant or superhero news. Like I said, I don't know how I couldn't tell it was you." Scarlet with a big grin on her face.

"Good to have allies." Teekl purred. Klarion rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't tell you at first. I'm trying to be discreet." He said.

"Well in that outfit and haircut, I think it might just be impossible!" Scarlet laughed gesturing towards Klarion's well-hemmed black suit and pointy black hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Scarlet giggled. "Teenagers around here don't dress like that." She added.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not like other teenagers. And neither are you, FeatherDragon." Scarlet stopped grinning when he said that. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't say it that loud!" She snapped. "New Yorkers don't know my secret identity. And I don't know how you do either."

"I'm not blind, Scarlet." He huffed. "I'm in the 'super hero loop' as well." They started their way towards Scarlet's apartment building quickly. They didn't want any more trouble that night.

"But wait, if you're a 'bad guy', why did you protect me back there?" She asked curiously. "Why are you here? You're far away from home." She added quickly as she picked up Teekl and scratched his head.

"Well… I-you see… The Light…" Klarion stumbled over his words.

"The Light?!" Scarlet almost screeched. She didn't mean to interrupt him or get loud- she heard such bad things about the Light and what their capable of. _That's right_, she thought, he's a member.

"Yes," Klarion started slowly, "they sent me to, sort of, fetch you. They heard what kind of power you had and wanted that power. I don't know what they were planning on doing to you but… I-" She cut him off again,

"So I'm just a chore? Some mission they sent you on? I'm not an actual living thing to them?" Scarlet frowned at Teekl.

"Master… I think she's getting the wrong idea…" he meowed.

"No- Scarlet! I came here… thinking it was like that… but I changed my mind! You are… valuable. You are a living thing… and a good friend. Even know we only met tonight, I never really had any true friends.. Don't worry. I'll just make up an excuse or something…" he started getting frantic. Now Scarlet felt bad. She never thought A Light member would get soft like this. He has true feelings, he's not cold and heartless as people make him out as.

She looked at Teekl then back at Klarion. "No, you'll get in trouble. Just turn me in. I'll be fine; we can come up with a plan or something. I'd like to visit Gotham and cities like Metropolis. I'm excited, it'll be fine." She reassured him. She stopped at the large glass door of the building.

"This is my place. That reminds me, do _you_ have a place to stay?"

Klarion was still thinking about what Scarlet said. He was surprised she would just offer herself up like that.

"Oh. Um, yeah. The Light has headquarters here somewhere… like near the Town Square I think." He replied.

"Oh really? Hm, well from this point on; let's try to be as honest with each other as possible. Is that okay?" Klarion thought. He wasn't sure what to say, he never was asked a… friendly question like this.

"Alright. Sounds good." He looked at her green eyes and couldn't help but smile. She grinned right back.

"Great! Here's my number," she took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it. Then handed it to Klarion her looked at the numbers with a puzzled look.

"You do have a cell phone, right?" she asked.

"Duh, I'm still a teenager." Klarion said as a matter of fact. "I'll call you. Goodnight." He said. Scarlet nodded. Teekl meowed,

"But, Master. I don't recall you having a-" Klarion kicked him lightly.

"Bye!" he called quickly as he power walked away. Once they were out of Scarlet's earshot, Klarion said,

"We're going to an electronics store right now." He picked up his pace.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I took forever and went M.I.A. I will be updating the story my best at least once or twice a week. Maybe even more! High school is a real B so ya never know. Thanks, and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scarlet sat up abruptly when her loud ring tone buzzed in her ear. Not the most pleasant thing to be woken up by.

"Uhhhggg..." she picked up her phone and tapped the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Scarlet!" Klarion's loud voice filled Scarlet's head.

"Klarion?" she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yup! So, for breakfast I'm walking downtown and I saw this-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Its 6:30 Klarion. On a Saturday. How are you awake?" Scarlet squinted her eyes.

"I never went to sleep." Klarion replied as a matter of fact.

"Wha...? How do you-? Oh forget it. I'm not really that surprised."

She rubbed her eyes.

"I don't sleep. Never really have. Teekl is lazy though. He sleeps all the time." Klarion said. "Alright Klarion. I'm getting up. I still need to take a shower and get ready for the day. I'll meet you in the Square soon..."

"How about 7:45?" Klarion asked. "Eh, ten."

"Nine."

"9:30."

"'Fine, 9:30 AM. Meet you at the bagel shop I'm standing in front of." Klarion said. "You mean you'll wait there for four hours?" Scarlet asked, shifting,

"I'll walk around a little. Teekl is begging me to get a couple of things. Don't worry, we'll kill time." Scarlet heard Teekl meowing impatiently in the background.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon." She said and hung up. She flopped herself back on her bed and rubbed her cheeks.

"Just five more minutes." She mumbled.

Three and a half hours later Scarlet gathered all of her stuff and put her cell phone in her pocket. She tied her newly washed and straightened hair into a pony tail with her bangs in her face. She'd blow them away occasionally. She walked out of her apartment, shut the door and locked it. She walked to the bagel shop Klarion had described and found it on the corner of her block. The big glass windows revealed Klarion sitting at a table with Teekl next to him in his carrier. Klarion was fiddling with his phone and pressing random buttons looking very confused.

Scarlet giggled to herself, then walked into the shop and made her way to Klarion's table. When he looked up and saw Scarlet, he almost dropped his phone, he was having trouble using it and he didn't want her to notice.

"Oh, hi. Glad you made it." He said as he casually put the phone on his lap.

"Master is having trouble with the cell phone, Scarlet. He needs your help." Teekl meowed from the carrier. Klarion shot a scowl at him. Scarlet smiled.

"I had a feeling you would. It's okay; it's not that hard once you get the hang of it."

"Says you. It took me three hours to figure out how to dial your number. And why can't we just send letters, or use holographics?" Klarion asked.

"Not everyone uses those you know." Scarlet said with a smile. Then a waiter came and took their orders. When he left, Klarion said,

"Okay, now it's time for you to be a little more honest with me. Tell me how you got your powers, and how you ended up here. Why are you living alone at suck a young age?" Klarion shifted in his seat. He was expecting a long answer, and he got one.

**Authors Note: Okay, so we got some origin stories coming up. Loved, your comments so much! And I have some info on Scarlet I can put in the author's note if you want, like her character sheet and such. Just comment if you'd like to see it. Thanks, and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scarlet sighed and looked at Klarion seriously. "Okay… well I had a family. Y'know. A mom, dad, brother and sister. We were happy, lived in a big house in Oregon. I just… I just didn't appreciate it as much as I should of. Especially if I knew.." she trailed off and cleared out her voice. "It was a Sunday morning. My mom was making breakfast while my dad was sleeping in. My brother and sister were watching cartoons, and I was taking a shower."

"How old is your brother and sister?" Klarion asked, curious. He never really had a complete family that was… _together_. The only sort of thing he had left of a biological family was his big bitch of a sister.

"My brother was ten and my sister was five." She replied. Klarion noted her use of "was" and frowned a bit, then nodded for her to continue. Her voice suddenly got lower, the flash back of the very moment spinning through her head, started to breathe harder.

_She was in the shower when she heard thumping around. Scarlet thought it was just her brother and sister rough housing, they did that a lot, so she ignored it. But she couldn't ignore what came next. _

_An ear splitting scream ran through the bathroom door. She couldn't tell… but it was either her brother or sister. Scarlet heard yelling, then another scream. She stopped the shower and pressed an ear up against the curtains. Her heart dropped to her stomach, and her eyes got wide. The scream seemed to go on forever, but then it came to an abrupt ending that wrapped up with a uneasy sound that made Scarlet want to throw up. Then everything was silent. All of the sudden she felt big footsteps coming toward her door, and she started shaking. She held her breath for as long as she could and was frozen in fear. The door opened, and just as she saw a broad shouldered figure of a man outside her shower curtains the police pilled in, but somehow he escaped out the window._

Now Scarlet's eyes were glassy and she shook her head.

"The police men wrapped me in a towel and covered my eyes, they tried to guide me out of my bathroom. They told me I wouldn't want to see… but then I stepped in something warm and wet, so I looked down from the palm that covered my eyes and saw our carpet thick with blood. Then I saw… my sister." She started choking on her words, but cleared out her throat again. "They immediately covered my eyes again, and led me out of the house." She sighed.

"If I would've just… gotten myself out of the shower and…. I could've saved them. I was too scared. Too selfish!" she banged on the table with a fist which made several people in the café jump, including Klarion. Then she covered her face with her hands. Klarion slowly scooted closer to her,

"Why didn't you go live with a relative? Why torture yourself here?" he asked softly.

"Because when the police took me for questioning, and told me about the wanted murder that killed my family, I couldn't just sit there. I went to find him. I tailored a stupid mask and tracked his truck. It took weeks but when I did find him I caught him… and almost killed him. But then the X-Men stopped me before I could do anything, and talked me out of it. Then he tried to escape again, but I slashed his truck tires and he skidded off of a cliff. I was charged with assaults, and possibly murder."

"Then… the X-Men bailed me out. I was free, but my family, or what I had left, shunned me. They didn't want to ever see me again. They wanted to forget. I moved here three years later, pretending I have a guardian with me that has custody of me. I've always had my powers… I guess I just found them when I was upset." Scarlet wiped the tears away from her eyes before they fell down her cheeks. Klarion put a hand on her shoulder,

"I bet you know my story already… huh?" he asked as he gave Scarlet sympathetic eyes.

"Only the rumors." She said with a forced smile. He shrugged and nodded,

"They're pretty much all true. I'm paying for the food. You're already struggling with paying for things yourself, right? I can help." Klarion said, insisting. Scarlet nodded, "Thank you." She said quietly.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry I keep disappearing, I feel really bad. I'm going to try and update this story as much as I can, and make it a routine. You guys can ask questions and I'll leave the answers in the next Authors Note. And yes, Dick Grayson will be making an appearance later on in the story, and he's a big character once he shows up. You'll see, please leave comments and reviews, hope you enjoy!**


End file.
